


Post Utaku

by FrankiValerie



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheeky short I worked on with a friend </p><p>Might add to A-Z of jack collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Utaku

Jack stepped out the women’s shower, having gotten all the remains of the Rachni off her clothes and tied back her hair again. They’d rushed Grunt up to the medbay when he emerged from the cave and collapsed, so she’d been shoved out the way when trying to help. She wondered if now, around an hour later, she’d be more welcome. She peered around the corner and saw Chakwas chatting to the cook, Gardner, while he served her a plate of food. Good, if she was there then she’d finished working on her Krogan friend. From this angle she couldn’t quite see into the medbay windows and so headed closer for confirmation. 

The door opened and Mordin remained undisturbed, humming to himself while staring into a microscope. Grunt lay back on the bed, a lot of his torso armour removed to allow the doctor to see to his wounds. They looked angry, though not as bad as Jack had been expecting. Likely the worst of them were covered by the bandages he wore. 

When she entered he turned to her and tried to sit up, “Jack--” He winced though continued to move despite his pain, “Ugh… Just a flesh wound…” 

She smiled and folded her arms as she made her way to the bed, jumping up onto the one beside him, legs dangling off the side, “Relax, ya overgrown turtle,” She gestured for him to sit back again, “take it easy, you need the rest.”

He grumbled but succumbed to his pain and rested back, watching her with his piercing blue-eyed stare, waiting for the reason she was here. 

“So… That was pretty damn badass of you, back there.” She commented, nodding, though seeming to find the seam of her pant leg around her knee particularly interesting. 

Grunt watched her, quietly. Wondering if this was going to end like the last time she’d commented on his prowess in the battlefield. 

“You never really… cease to amaze me, Grunt. And fuck, was I relieved to see you come out that cave.” She looked up now, and met his gaze, though only for a moment. She then blushed slightly and brushed her nose with the back of her hand, clearing her throat, “Y’know, you’re… a friend or… some shit.. a good one. Wouldn’t wanna lose you to a load of big fucking insects.” 

He smirked and grunted, laying his arm over his chest, eyeing Mordin standing behind, seemingly oblivious to their conversation. Bakara, the female Krogan, slept in the opposite bed. When he looked back to Jack she was studying him. His smirk and his brow fell, “... what?”

She made a noise in her throat and shook her head, looking out the MedBay window and crossing her arms. She crossed her legs too, lifting them up onto the bed and tucking in below her, “Fuckin Krogan.” 

‘Females’, he thought. Whilst on Tuchanka Wrex had warned him about their ways.   
“Listen, Boy,” he’d said, “A female is like a landmine. You push it too much, you lose. You try to disarm it, you’ll probably lose. Best thing to do is to just walk around it. Carefully.” 

Besides being female, Grunt had always perceived Jack as a land mine anyway. A small one, but he knew she’d still make one hell of an explosion. How could he sidestep this one? It was right there in front of him and he couldn’t move. And he wouldn’t be able to get her to leave either. His best bet was to disarm. 

“... You have hair now.” He grumbled, knowing that human females liked males to notice their hair. But only on their heads, oddly, “You… You didn’t have that before.” 

He heard Mordin’s humming cease and looked over to the salarian who held his hand over his mouth as he continued looking into the microscope. 

He turned his attention to Jack again, expecting to still see her faced toward the window. She wasn’t looking at the window. She’d turned her head to him and was giving him a look. He wasn’t going to try to decipher its meaning. He guessed it was bad. 

“How long til he’s in fighting shape, Prof?” She spoke, her voice didn’t seem to match the look in her eye. 

Mordin, making it obvious that he had quite obviously been eavesdropping, answered without looking up, “Krogan heal quickly. 12 hours, 14 at most.” He looked up, taking a moment to take in the image of the two, “Will heal quicker with rest, Jack.” 

She got up off the bed, quickly, making Grunt tense slightly, thinking she would attack. She never took her eyes from him as she exited the medbay.


End file.
